Síndrome de la hoja en blanco
by CHARANKO
Summary: AU. Arthur Kirkland, un escritor huraño a más no poder se encuentra en una de las mejores etapas de la vida: la adultez. Pero ciertamente quien dijo esa frase es un mentiroso, pues la suerte no deja de reírse en su cara, arruinando tanto su trabajo como escritor como su vida personal. ¿Acaso los fantasmas del pasado volverán a molestarle? ¿Conseguirá publicar el libro?
1. Un diàlogo insensato

**Un diàlogo insensato**

* * *

Llevaba semanas intentando escribir una historia completa, algo con lo que impresionar a su editor, pero nada salía de aquella cabeza suya.

Era la sexta vez en el día que borraba un documento de su computadora, decidido a empezar otro, con ganas de que éste fuera el mejor, el definitivo y, por consiguiente, el que le terminaría mostrando a su editor.

Pero no fue así.

Suspiró, quitándose sus gafas de pasta roja y tomando un sorbo de té, abatido por la inexplicable escasez creativa que sufría en aquellos momentos. Aquél hombre de cabellos rubios y cejas espesas no se jactaba de ser un hombre sentimental, pero lentamente, y mientras la presión lo consumía, de alguna manera se sentía un poco más vivo. "Serás masoquista" le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Otro domingo en soledad absoluta.

-Será mejor que me prepare algo de comer- dijo para sí mismo.

* * *

Ding dong

Ding dong

¿De dónde venía ese ruido?

Ding dong

Se levantó parsimoniosamente de su escritorio, notando que se había quedado dormido sobre el teclado, "vaya forma de dormir" pensó, burlándose de sí mismo. No fue necesario llegar a la puerta para saber de quién se trataba, ¿quién más acudiría a su casa en fin de semana? Los molestos sonidos que emitía el timbre no cesaron hasta que él, con toda la calma del mundo, se decidió a abrir la puerta.

-¡Arthur! Por poco y llamo a la policía, no he sabido nada sobre ti o tu proyecto- comentó un hombre de cabellos dorados y voz afrancesada

-Hola, Francis, -expresó con cierto desagrado en su voz- estoy bien, la familia va como siempre, gracias por preocuparte y preguntar.

-Se miraron unos segundos hasta que Arthur le indicó con señas a su "invitado" para que entrase a su casa.

-Siempre tan bromista, por eso me encantas- bromeó el galo

-Si, si, - dijo en un suspiro el dueño de la casa- ¿Para qué has venido?

Ambos tomaron asiento en la modesta (por no decir pequeña) sala de Arthur. Las orbes verdes se clavaron en las azules, formando un contacto visual bastante común entre ambos.

-Creo que sabes muy bien para qué estoy aquí- contestó de manera galante, casi en un tono sugerente.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos más, disfrutando de la compañía que uno ejercía al otro, justo como en los viejos tiempos. Arthur rompió el contacto visual y los dos hombres regresaron al presente, saliendo de su ensimismamiento momentáneo.

-Aún no tengo listo el manuscrito- dijo de pronto el ojiverde para romper la tensión.

-Ya van 2 semanas de atraso, no voy a poder cubrirte por más tiempo- soltó aquella frase como si fuera un reproche, sin darse cuenta de ello.

-Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras- siseó con un mohín en su cara- pero aprecio que lo hayas hecho, aunque fuera sin consultarme, supongo que te debo una.

-No hay de que, lo que necesito que hagas es terminar el maldito escrito- se detuvo para mirar a su acompañante una vez más antes de continuar hablando- sé que no es fácil encontrar inspiración de la nada, pero quiero que hagas un esfuerzo, ¿sí?

-Comprendo, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo para presentarlo?

-Podría negociar un par de semanas más, pero no es muy seguro

-Lo mejor será que empiece ya- sentenció Arthur con semblante preocupado.

-Vendré todos los días para asegurarme de que estés progresando, no quiero que pase lo mismo de la saga pasada- comentó Francis bromeando, pero con una mirada que expresaba sincera preocupación.

Ambos soltaron un par de risitas, recordando con melancolía las noches en vela que ambos pasaron juntos mientras intentaban terminar el manuscrito anterior.

Esas memorias inundaron sus cabezas, recuerdos de tiempos más felices y, tal vez, incluso mejores. Pero desde aquella saga todo se había ido al carajo, aunque uno de los dos fuera incapaz de admitirlo en voz alta.

Un dejo de tristeza se plasmó el rostro de Arthur, incapaz de dejarlo solo incluso en aquellos momentos que tiempo atrás habría definido como felices; al parecer aún necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de todo lo acontecido. Francis, por su parte, no despegó la mirada de sus manos, ignorando el pequeño colapso mental de su compañero, o tal vez sólo fingió hacerlo.

Un pesado suspiro se dejó escuchar en toda la sala, desconcertando a los dos, uno que, por su parte, seguía con la cabeza en la luna y el otro que se descubrió a si mismo como el emisor de aquel sonido.

-¿Algo que te moleste? - preguntó, sabiendo de antemano cuál era la causa de aquel suspiro.

Arthur lo miró de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de lado.

-Es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, de lo contrario Vincent va a matarnos. – contestó Arthur.

-Te va a matar a ti, yo con un café y un abrazo controlo a ese mastodonte- dijo Francis con malicia.

-Nos va a matar- reiteró el menor.

Arthur se carcajeó y Francis se limitó a soltar un suspiro a modo de risa, pues seguía consternado por el repentino cambio de tema que hizo su amigo.

-Volviendo al trabajo, ¿Cuánto avance llevas? Me imagino que debes tener dos capítulos para este punto, ¿verdad? – dijo con sorna, a sabiendas de que su compañero no había hecho ningún progreso.

-Cállate, idiota. Además, he estado ocupado con la escuela y los trámites de Peter- mientras insultaba al galo, una sonrisa socarrona tuvo lugar en su rostro por unos instantes, para después cambiar a un gesto de preocupación, casi de tristeza.

Francis hizo lo propio y puso una cara de sorpresa al escuchar aquel nombre. Arthur lo notó.

-Son excusas, si fueras responsable, mon cher, no estarías retrasando la fecha de entrega.

-Claro, si aquí tú eres el responsable, no por nada sigues viviendo con tu ex y tienes dos maestrías a la mitad- se defendió locuazmente – Oh, por cierto, ¿cómo está Michelle?

El auto-invitado pareció perdido ante la pregunta, aunque no ocultó su disgusto tras aquel "insulto" soltado por el dueño de la casa. La noche se había hecho presente desde hace ya unas horas, abriendo paso a la luz artificial de los faroles y de un conjunto de casas que aún no se decidían si ya era tiempo de dormir o no. Las casi inexistentes ventanas de la casa de Arthur reflejaban la luz de luna, ésta siendo filtrada por un par de cortinas de tergal, haciendo que se volviera casi imposible visualizar la cara del otro en aquella penumbra, de no ser porque el monitor de la computadora se encontraba parpadeando.

Habría sido una velada agradable, incluso divertida, pero ambos hombres tenían trabajo que hacer, y necesitaban enfocarse en ello.

-Michelle se encuentra bien, cada día más hermosa, como su padre- sonrió con galantería- ¿puedes creer que está por cumplir 8 años? Parece que fue ayer cuando le gustaba tirar de tu pantalón para que la cargaras. - terminó esta frase con una sonrisa orgullosa de melancolía, como si esta estuviera tatuada en su rostro últimamente.

Arthur, por otro lado, pensaba en días soleados y el olor a azúcar y rosas por la maña. Después de todo, Michelle era mayor que Peter por tan sólo 3 años.

Cuando ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, no hubo necesidad de volver a recordar, pues el presente los estaba llamando a gritos.

-¿Quieres un poco de té? ¿Algún aperitivo? – volvió a cambiar de tema, aparentemente empeñado en no hablar sobre el pasado o terminar su escrito.

-Prefiero algo de vino- sopesó la idea de Arthur cocinando y se le vino una idea a la mente- ¿Ya comiste?

Antes de que el de ojos verdes fuera capaz de contestar, el galo miró a su alrededor buscando rastros de comida -o fuego, como era usual-, para fijar su mirada en el escritorio de su amigo, notando un envase vacío de fideos instantáneos. Negó con la cabeza momentáneamente y miró a su amigo con preocupación disfrazada de malicia.

-Esa porquería no cuenta como comida, que quede claro, aunque estoy sorprendido de que no le hayas prendido fuego al microondas intentando hacerla. - sonrió de lado, hablando con elegancia y un dejo de desprecio fingido.

-¡Yo sé perfectamente cómo cocinar! – contestó abriéndose paso a la cocina para servir dos copas de vino, siendo interrumpido por una mano en su hombro.

-Yo nunca dije eso, - admitió posando la mano que tenía libre sobre su propio pecho dramáticamente- pero el primer paso es admitirlo, mon cher. – Guiñó.

Arthur, tan huraño como era, estuvo a punto de aventar la copa recién servida de vino a la cara de su amigo, pero la verdad es que ese vino era muy caro, y no le apetecía limpiar nada después, no era que en realidad apreciara a su amigo y sus raros intentos de ayudarle a cocinar, simplemente era un caballero y se limitaría a actuar como tal. Simplemente era eso y nada más.

* * *

 ** _Notas_**

· Puedo sentir sus cejas alzándose, se preguntarán ¿Qué rayos acabo de leer? Bueno, personas, esto va para largo, así que es mejor tomar asiento de una vez. Ya en serio, gracias por pasarse por aquí, sean bienvenidos de dejar un review, que es gratis.

· Y nada, nos leemos entre capítulos, aur revoir.


	2. Después de beber

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Hetalia son de la autoría de Hidekaz Himaruya, ya conocen el resto; la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

-¿Què te parece si te preparo algo mientras tú continúas escribiendo? – ofreció el mayor de los dos- Todo el que te conoce sabe que es imposible lograr que termines algo sin el estómago lleno, y por lo visto tu dieta no difiera mucho de la de un universitario.

El de ojos verdes bufó, para luego asentir con desgana, replicaría, pero el galo tenía razón, y ¿a quién quería engañar? La cocina del francés no tenía comparación en cuanto al sabor y presentación, él, por su lado, tomó su copa de vino y se dirigió a su escritorio, ignorando los quejidos y sonidos de asombro que su amigo soltaba al enterarse de que no tenía mucho con què trabajar.

El reloj no se detuvo, marcando con su conocido son el pasar de los segundos, como un recordatorio del poco tiempo que les quedaba y el arduo trabajo que les quedaba por realizar, si es que querían seguir vivos para la fecha de entrega.

Arthur, entre sorbo y sorbo de vino, continuó marcando los puntos clave de la historia y describiendolos con brevedad; a decir verdad, la presencia del galo, más allá de presionarlo, lo incentivaba de cierta manera que aún no terminaba de comprender, convirtiendo el ambiente denso y pesado que él mismo se había creado, en uno un poco más amable e incluso ¿agradable? Para el momento en que su copa estaba casi vacía y terminó de marcar los puntos clave para comenzar a desarrollarlos más a fondo, un agradable olor a especias inundó toda la (pequeña) casa del inglés, desconcentrando de su tarea al mencionado, y haciendo que cayera en cuenta de lo hambriento que se encontraba, después de todo, no había tenido una comida decente desde hace semanas, meses, quizá.

Cuánto le habría gustado haber terminado de esa manera, compartir su hogar con otra persona, llegar a casa del trabajo y encontrarse con ese ser especial que significase todo para él, tener más de una razón para seguir esforzándose cada día.

Pero él ya tenía a Peter.

Y debía de actuar como un padre responsable, sin importar cuántos sacrificios hiciera.

No es que el chico convirtiera su vida en un desastre, pero ciertamente, su llegada no había sido bien recibida por la mayoría de las personas que conformaban su grupo de amigos, sumándose al hecho de que quizás llegó en un momento inoportuno a su mundo.

Su tren de pensamientos se descarriló cuando sintió un objeto estrellarse contra su nuca, provocando un ligero dolor en ese sitio.

-¡Arthur! Sigues vivo ¿o finalmente descubriste que nunca serás tan atractivo como yo y te moriste de pena? – el ojiazul le gritó a su amigo con tono burlón.

El aludido se levantó de su silla con enojo, miró al suelo y encontró el objeto con el que su "amigo" lo había atacado segundos atrás.

\- Dudo que luzcas mejor que yo con esa fea marca roja en tu cara- contestó, orgulloso de su singular belleza natural.

\- ¿Cuál marc- la pregunta del francés se vio interrumpida por un objeto que, como si se tratase de una profecía, cumplió las palabras de Arthur

El inglés le había lanzado de nuevo la cuchara, sin advertencia, regocijándose al ver cómo ésta aterrizaba en la fea cara del galo.

El pobre utensilio de cocina yacía en el suelo, incapaz de cumplir su propósito original, siendo relegado a un artefacto improvisado de declaración de guerra entre los "adultos" que se encontraban en la casa.

Un lloriqueo fue entonado por el mayor que, como siempre, no perdió la oportunidad de hacer drama.

-¿Por què eres tan malo si yo tan sólo quiero ayudarte? – volvió a soltar un falso lloriqueo, agregando con el mismo tono de dolor fingido- ¡Y yo que te había preparado una gran comida porque te aprecio y eres un gran amigo! - finalizó, lanzándose a los brazos de su agresor.

-Cállate frog, tú empezaste la guerra- porque de eso se trataba: era una guerra, y ninguno quería ser el perdedor.

Una mirada de rivalidad se presentó en la cara de los dos, siendo rota por las carcajadas de ambos, acción que no sorprendería a ninguno que haya pasado más de 10 minutos con aquel inusual par.

Mientras el dúo se carcajeaba, ninguno soltó al otro, gozando la brevedad de ese inusual "abrazo" que sólo ellos podían haber disfrutado.

Quizás lo disfrutaron demasiado.

Y tiempo siguió transcurriendo, pero ninguno quiso afrontarlo, temiendo que todo llegara a su fin abruptamente. Cenaron en paz, con una momentánea tregua, ambos disfrutaron la comida preparada por el mayor, agradeciendo que por lo menos uno de ellos tuviera dotes culinarios. Entre bromas, insultos y charla casual, la comida se terminó, sin embargo, los brebajes embriagantes los acompañaron por el resto de la noche, usando como excusa el manuscrito para continuar ingiriéndolos, después de todo, debían hacer un gran avance esa noche, y mantenerse despiertos era de suma importancia; debido a la poca tolerancia hacia la cafeína por parte de uno de ellos, se habían visto en la necesidad de recurrir al alcohol, pues si un brebaje era capaz de mantenerlos despiertos era ese, vaya suerte la suya, ¿verdad?

Y, en efecto, los mantuvo despiertos por las horas consiguientes, mas su conciencia comenzó a nublarse con cada copa, con cada vaso, y, sobre todo, con cada botella.

No hicieron nada de lo que se arrepentirían demasiado la mañana siguiente, no obstante, eso no detuvo que las cosas se pusieran un poco ¿excéntricas? Por decirlo de una manera; bien, pues hornear un pastel a las dos y media de la mañana no se consideraba como algo sensato, al menos no para ellos en su sobriedad, las peripecias cometidas a continuación van desde escribir catorce páginas narrando con detalle lo horrible que su francés compañero era, para que después, el insultado le estampara la cara contra el teclado y continuar escribiendo él mismo, ignorando las letras al azar que quedaron con el golpe anterior, comenzando un nuevo relato donde hablaba sobre los dos cuyos peludos que tenía el inglés por cejas; después ambos se encontraban sollozando en el piso, como si fueran unos niños pequeños cuya madre los había olvidado en el supermercado.

Finalmente, ambos cayeron rendidos a mitad de una plática filosófica, de esas que sólo tienen sentido si ya llevas mínimo dos botellas de vino encima, uno terminó acurrucado con un bowl de frutas en el suelo, y el otro, más listo, en el sillón, con una pera a medio comer en la mano derecha.

La mañana hizo acto de presencia en la casa en la casa de Arthur, para molestia de ambos, pues los rayos del sol se sentían como cachetadas debido a la resaca.

El par de adultos responsables no mostraban intención de despertarse o de moverse hasta bien entrada la tarde, total, no tenían nada mejor que hacer en todo el día más que revisar el manuscrito e intentar avanzar cuanto pudieran antes de que la fecha de presentación volviera a llegar.

Empero, la puerta no se mostraba muy cooperativa ese día, pues había alguien del otro lado de esta que se empeñaba en golpearla con todas sus fuerzas, el ruido no cesó y se vio acompañado del timbre, molesto por excelencia.

El primero en escucharlo fue Arthur, que se removió molesto sobre el pequeño y mullido sofá en el que se encontraba aún; soñaba con días mejores, con primaveras y largas tardes, por lo que un timbre no pintaba para nada en aquella atmósfera creada por su subconsciente.

Mientras se levantaba parsimoniosamente, como siempre, se dio cuenta del desastre ocurrido en su sala, y del hombre que yacìa tumbado en la alfombra, aùn en los brazos de Morfeo. Le molestó ver lo cómodo que Francis se encontraba, sonriendo de lado, luciendo etéreo y sin preocupaciones, aquella cara se le presentò ante sus ojos como la perdición, por lo que optò por ignorar una vez màs el timbre y, aprovechando el reciente hallazgo que era una pera en su mano, se la lanzò directamente a su acompañante, ¡si èl se encontraba despierto y molesto, aquèl franchute no tenía derecho a dormir plácidamente a su costa!

Se encaminò a abrir la puerta nuevamente, esta vez con la intención de hacerlo de verdad, mientras el galo se quejaba en el suero, insultándolo en francés por lo bajo, e intentando tomar sus piernas para hacerlo caer.

De repente el mundo de Arthur se detuvo.

Sabía con anterioridad de quién se trataba, y no era buena idea salir sin camisa y oliendo a alcohol, sin mencionar la creciente resaca que sufría en aquellos momentos. Miró de reojo a su amigo, siendo este su única salvación, pues lo descubrió luciendo medio decente; eso serviría

-Frog, necesito que me hagas un favor. - Dijo mientras la desesperación se colaba entre sus palabras, aderezàndolas, como si estas estuviesen faltas de emociòn desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Aquì les presento el segundo capìtulo, un poco flojito, pero esencial para el desarrollo de algunos hechos que se vienen a futuro.

Me di cuenta de que en el capìtulo anterior no expliquè quièn es Michelle, esperando que quedara claro, sin embargo aquì se los expongo: Michelle es el nombre humano de Seychelles, y en este fic serà la hija de Francis. Supongo que todos ya saben quièn es Peter, por lo que no veo necesario explicar su personaje.

Espero sea de su agrado, au revoir~


End file.
